


Ice Cream and Bad Sayings

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, also there are way too many au's for kingdom hearts what the fuck, normal kingdom hearts fics go???, roxas is fed up with your shit axel, your time is now??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas doesn't quite get what Axel means by, "What's got your goat?" because he's pretty certain the Organization doesn't have any goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Bad Sayings

"Jeez, Roxas. Could you get any messier? Saix'll have your head if he sees your coat like it is."

  
That was when Roxas broke his gaze away from the sunset fading gold to pink to notice how sticky his gloves were, and more of the same thing dripping off of his ice cream onto his lap. He knew on occasion he could get wrapped up in his thoughts, but Axel was right: if he dared go in front of Saix like this, Saix would chew him out until he had Roxas sweating and apologizing profusely. He could just barely hear the yet-to-be lecture in his head, and he immediately looked to Axel with an expression of helplessness. He wanted to avoid that at all costs, and that was typical even among the toughest organization members. _None_ of them wanted to hear Saix's bitching.

  
With a laugh, Axel gently slaps Roxas on the back as he stands, tells him to finish the darn thing up before it gets any uglier for his clothes, and says he'll be back in just a minute with some napkins.

  
Roxas stares at his coat with slight disgust before quickly taking Axel's advice and chowing down on the rest of the ice cream. It was kind of gross, and not to mention Xion would be laughing her head off if she saw him. It distinctly reminded him how he ate the first few days he was born into the world as a Nobody. Sometimes, during those days, Axel would have to remind him that he had to lift the food he was eating all the way up to his mouth so it didn't get all over the damn place. But, back then, he couldn't help it. He didn't even remember it all that well, but he knew enough from Axel's stories. He had no motivation, no reason, no purpose to do anything. But to make him feel less self-conscious about the situation, Axel said that he really didn't mind helping Roxas around the castle, even if it felt like he was a nanny.

  
"Here ya go."

  
A couple of napkins hit his lap with a light thud and he took them quickly, dampening them with his saliva to at least have something to help him get the mess up. He tossed the empty ice cream stick at Axel, who caught it with ease, staring in amusement as Roxas scrambled to clean himself up.

  
"Xion would be - "

  
"Laughing, I know." Roxas snapped, growling under his breath.

  
Axel raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"Quite the tone, Mr. Attitude."

  
"Shut up."

Axel scoffs slightly. He's not taking any offense, but he certainly isn't going to let his best friend be bratty.

  
"What's got your goat?"

  
Well, _that_ didn't make any sense to Roxas.

  
"I don't have a goat. What are you talking about?"

  
And Axel didn't reply. Roxas looked up at him, curious, waiting for an answer, but when Axel bust out into laughter, Roxas felt an unfamiliar heat creep onto his cheeks. He puffed them out slightly, giving Axel a stare that clearly stated that he's not amused as he is, because he - almost - was entirely certain that he didn't have a goat anywhere. Even so, who would want to take a goat? Roxas supposed they're cute, but why would a bunch of Nobodies keep a goat around -

  
"It's a _saying_ , you idiot!"

  
And Roxas's eyes widened.

  
"Saying?"

  
"Yeah, y'know? 'What's got your goat' basically means..." Axel trailed off for a moment, still trying to hold back a few laughs. "Well...who's made ya angry?"

  
Roxas had never felt more stupid, ridiculous, and he quickly scrubbed the rest of the ice cream off and crossed his arms on his chest. Axel was too busy still trying to repress his snickers to try and comfort his friend, but at least Roxas had an advantage over Axel this time:

  
Dumb ass dropped ice cream on his coat too, but Roxas isn't going to mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the epitome of sin.


End file.
